Faith & Passion
by vands88
Summary: PostS2. Sara manages to get Michael out of Sona but the conspiracy won't die, and neither will the sexual tension unless something is done about it...[MiSa]


**Title:** Faith & Passion  
**Rating:** M (R/NC-17/18) whatever you want to call it, it's not for the kiddies  
**Characters/Pairings:** Michael/Sara, Lincoln  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Word Count:** 1,634  
**Summary:** Post-S2. Sara manages to get Michael out of Sona but the conspiracy won't die, and neither will the sexual tension unless something is done about it...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Prison Break' or Michael or Sara; just playing in the (rather dirty) sandpit.  
**A/N:** Eek! This is my first attempt at a proper sex fic. I needed to work on my dialogue and fluff and I was up most of night with my insomnia and this is what popped into my dirty little head. 'Nuff said. It's unbeta'd so if you see any mistakes (which you will, I wrote this at some unhealthy hour this morning) please let me know and I'll fix them ASAP. :-) Again, my apologies in advance for how truly awful this is, but you've got to start somewhere in smutland, right?

* * *

Michael Scofield watches her in fascination from across the hotel room as she talks to his brother. Sara Tancredi, he decides, is one hell of a woman. He's still not entirely sure how she managed to not only get him out of the jail in Panama last night – legally, that is – but also ensure that all three of them were let off the hook but he has a feeling it has something to do with her friend Bruce. Having said that, they were still no closer to unravelling the conspiracy than several months previously, but at least they were now able to investigate the Company without having to worry about being caught by the cops. The problem was, that they still had to lay low so they could avoid the deadly Company as much as possible, he kept on having to remind himself that there was no taking Sara to dinner until it was all over – all of it. 

"Are you gonna stand there all day, bro?" Michael's brother, Lincoln Burrows, asks from across the small kitchen.

He shakes off his thoughts, "Sorry, it's just a little surreal, you know?", he asks, going to join Sara and his brother at the breakfast bar.

"Yeah, I know." Lincoln agrees solemnly before chucking Michael an apple.

He catches it with little effort and is twisting the stem distractedly when he feels Sara's hand on his thigh. Michael resists the temptation to close his eyes, how could he possibly forget how good her touch felt? He glances at her, and is taken aback by the intense look in her eyes matched with something all together different and unidentifiable.

"Can I have a word with you?" She asks quietly, indicating towards a door to their left.

Michael nods and leaves the table without a word, following Sara through the bathroom door.

"Huh. I thought this was the bedroom, guess I'm thinking of the last hotel…" She says absentmindedly, her voice unusually quiet.

"Why are you nervous?" The question slips out of his mouth before his mind has even registered it and he's surprised she answers it at all.

"I'm not nervous." She says in an instant, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes you are. You're doing that thing where you play with the bottom of your shirtsleeves. You're nervous." Michael knows he is being bold, but he hates seeing her so worried.

He watches her pace around the small bathroom for a few moments, and he is so busy trying to work out what could possibly be wrong, that the feel of her lips on his takes him completely by surprise.

Suddenly the intensity and nervousness of before makes perfect sense as Sara passionately attacks his lips. Michael is so taken aback by the eagerness of the kiss that he momentarily forgets where he is. He deepens the kiss and pours all of his emotions from the last couple of months into her awaiting arms. Clumsily, they stumble back against the bathroom wall; the heat of her body against his provokes a strong feeling in the pit of his stomach that he hasn't felt since the short time they had together on the train to Chicago. He missed her, he loves her…

Michael reluctantly breaks away from the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers and tries to form some coherent thoughts. "Sara…", he says hesitantly.

"I missed you." She says truthfully, running her fingers through his shortly cropped hair.

"I know, I missed you too." He replies in kind, leaving a kiss on her hairline. "But we shouldn't…not here."

"I don't care, Michael. I don't care anymore. I just want you. Please."

The desperation in her voice is heartbreaking, and he swears he sees her eyes begin to water. No one should have to go through what Sara has, and he can't help but admire her strength.

Unable to resist, he gives her a gentle kiss. "Are you sure?"

She looks directly into his eyes and nods a 'yes' before she kisses him once more. All the tenderness from seconds before is forgotten as he becomes intoxicated with Sara's kisses once more. He backs her up against the wall, running his hands down her sides, through her hair, wherever he can. He leaves butterfly kisses on her throat and behind her ear, delighting in the quiet whimpers it produces, rapidly making himself a mental note to remember that spot for next time. Michael silently approves of her choice of clothes – a skirt, how did he not notice before? did she plan this? – and continues to worship her body anyway he can. Before he knows it, her hands are hovering over the bulge in his pants.

"Shit. Condoms." He mutters ashamedly, having forgotten before.

"It's okay." Sara says breathlessly, "In that draw."

Michael follows her gaze and is thankful to see the cabinet directly next to them. He rifles through quickly and is relieved to find a few loose condoms at the bottom. Wasting no time he grabs one and returns to kissing Sara, sneakily pulling down her underwear as he does so. She giggles into the kiss and slips them off, her hands once again finding his pants. The cold air when she drops his pants and underwear are a welcome relief to his already throbbing member and he unceremoniously steps out of the discarded clothes and back in front of her.

A sudden warmth on said member makes Michael gasp in surprise and he soon sees Sara's fingers wrapped around him and a matching smirk on her face as her thumb teases his head slowly. He suppresses a moan with difficulty and presses closer to her, his penis brushing against her heat teasingly. Two can play at that game, he thinks, as he raises two fingers under her skirt and deliberately strokes her clit. He smirks as she releases her own moan, rocking against his fingers.

She whispers unknown words of encouragement and desperation in his ear as he slips the condom on, and shortly afterwards he lifts her up against the wall. Her legs wrap around his lower back and pull him into her as they rely on the wall for support. Their sudden intimacy takes them both by surprise and Sara whimpers slightly and lets her eyes drift close as she tries to accommodate him.

"You okay?" Michael asks impossibly quietly.

She nods, "Yeah, it's just been a while." She whispers back, resting her head momentarily on the wall.

"Me too." He admits, and simply admires the feeling of being inside her while he waits for her to be ready.

It only takes a few seconds; she gives her lover a short nod before tightening her legs around him and pulling him deeper inside her core.

He kisses her passionately as he begins to thrust, his legs begin to ache from holding them both up but her little whimpers of pleasure were more than enough to keep him going for a lifetime if he needed to. They soon settle into a rhythm, Sara joining him thrust for thrust until neither is sure who is making what sound of pleasure as they both approach their climax.

Sara begins to tingle from head to foot as Michael keeps hitting that spot inside her, his lips burning across her skin, and his strong hands keeping her stable. She can feel her climax building with every thrust and she has to kiss her lover to stop herself from screaming as she reaches her orgasm.

Michael can feel Sara's walls tightening around him as she reaches her peak, and with one last thrust he joins her, moans muffled by her passionate kiss.

He waits until the last waves of pleasure have passed them until breaking away from their now lazy kiss and resting his forehead against hers. All of the sexual tension had drained away and now he feels somewhat relieved as he catches his breath in the arms of a beautiful woman.

"This wasn't exactly how I pictured our first time." Michael says after a while, giving a small laugh to hide the embarrassment he feels.

She chuckles too, leaving a small kiss in the crook of his neck. "You know, one day, we might actually have a romantic moment that isn't in the infirmary or in a toilet."

"I certainly hope so." He says smiling as he helps her down, "When all this is over, I'm going to take you out to dinner, walk you home, and make love-"

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Sara says, retrieving her underwear from the floor, missing the frown on her lover's face as she does so. "I just…at the moment, I don't see how we're going to be able to. Every time I think we're close to ending this whole conspiracy, we just find out something else. It's never going to end, Michael." She says sadly, starting to get changed.

"Pessimist." He says with a smirk, making the conversation a little lighter, as he takes off the condom and throws it in the bin. "You just gotta have-"

"A little faith…yeah, I know." She interrupts, giving him a small smile as he finishes cleaning up.

Michael smiles back, and unable to resist any longer, pulls her into a hug. Even in these few short moments, he had forgotten just quite how good it is to hold her, even if they are now both fully dressed.

"Thank you." He whispers after gently kissing her hairline.

"What for?" Sara asks in confusion, pulling away slightly to look in his eyes.

"Everything." He replies with sincerity.

Overcome with emotion, she tentatively raises her hand to cup his cheek before leaving a soft kiss on his lips, "You're welcome", she sighs before taking his hand in hers and starting their uncertain future together.

* * *

I'll be hiding over here...

Thank you for reading, I love comments/concrit/feedback so if you feel so inspired please do leave me a review. :-)


End file.
